How Much she Means to Him
by princesstarfire
Summary: When Starfire is knocked into a coma saving Robins life he and all the otherTitans do everything they can to bring her back HAS BEEN RE WRITTEN
1. True Love

How Much She Means To Him

Summary: When Starfire is knocked into  
a coma saving Robins life he and all the other  
Titans do everything they can to bring her back  
while each of them come to there own special realization  
of how special Starfire is to him or her  
Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans and I do not own Madden 07

(It's A cool, breezy and bright Sunny Day at Jump City Raven is reading a new mystery novel BB and Cyborg are playing the new limited edition of madden 07 and Robin and Starfire are on the roof just finishing watching the sunrise.)

"Thank you for watching the sunrise with me friend Robin." Starfire said gratefully

"It was no problem Star." He said as he flashed her special smile

"Hey Star could I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"Have you ever you know met anybody special?"

"I do not understand what you mean," she said

"Well have you ever fallen... you know in love with someone before?"

"No as a Princess that is something I had heard of only in fairytales I always dreamed of marrying somebody not because I have to but because I want to but I am not sure that that can even happen ." she finished softly

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am an alien, I do not know the cultures of this planet. Every time I try to fit in I make a fool of my self, and the boys back home all know I am a princess, so how can I tell weather there are marrying, me because they love me, or they just want to get to the throne. I want some who loves me just for being me."

"Wow I never knew being royalty and finding well you know true love I guess could be so hard."

"It is okay but what about you did you ever dream of finding true love?" she replied

"Oh well you know Batman never really wanted me to I don't know I think he's just trying to protect me he's loosened up a little now though since my parents death I, I don't think I really wanted to care about anybody." He admitted

"And do you care for anyone now?"

"Well yeah I mean I care about the Titans and yo...er you known the people of jump city."

"Oh I care for our friends as well." she said a hint of disappointment in her voice

"Are you ok?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"You just sounded sort of I don't know disappointed."

"Oh do not worry friend Robin I am fine... well I shall see you later." She gets up and turns to leave

"Hey Starfire wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Um I wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you that..." The familiar ringing of the Titans alarm cut off Robin

"Trouble come on Starfire lets go!" The two of them race down into the living room where Cyborg is typing away at the keys

"Cyborg who is it?" Robin asked

"It's Cinderblock he's robbing the city bank."

"Okay Titans go!" At the scene, Cinderblock is destroying the bank there are people trapped inside then the familial words of Robin rang out

"Titans Go!" (While Raven BB and Cyborg fought Cinderblock, Starfire and Robin help the hostages inside. Robin brings out an accountant, while Starfire helped a 5 year old and her mother she then rescued a young women probably in her late 20's or early 30's, while Robin helps an older couple. By the time they are done, the other Titans had already rounded up Cinderblock. When Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg all walked in to check on Starfire, and Robin, she shot a quick glance at the women she rescued, who was currently embracing what seemed to be her husband. Starfire noticed that they were wearing similar rings, so she assumed they are married. She smiled as she thought about what her perfect wedding day would be like but the smile quickly disappears as she notices a cracking sound she looks up just in time to see the roof above Robin ready to cave in she quickly jumped into action. Robin look out!! She yelled just as she pushed him out of the way the roof collapsed on her all of the debris electrical cords and metal poles holding the roof up landed on her)

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he and other Titans quickly got to work trying to free there young friend from the debris and cords then Beast Boy yelled

"I see her hand!" but as they removed the various items they saw something they were dreading blood a small pool of it was now leaking on the floor when they finally freed her she rolled into Robins arms unconscious and bleeding very badly from her side

"Starfire…Starfire? What's wrong with her? "Robin exclaimed

"It's okay Robin we need to get her to a hospital." Cyborg said

"Right a hospital ok lets go!" Just as he said That, Cinderblock smashed his hand into the bank, hit Robin and unconscious Starfire in to the Street. Robin landed just outside the bank, but Starfire landed down the street, he heard Starfire groan as he ran towards her. However, the ground shook from Cinderblock, slamming his fist; Robin ended flying towards Starfire and landing next to her, as he tried to guard her from Cinderblock's Psychotic and Random Attacks. he ran thinking Cinderblock was going one way, only to get side swiped and have both himself and Starfire fly into the window of a car and roll off into the ocean Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her and him self out of the car, but he lost his grip because of the force from the car. And her hand slipped from his just as he reached the surface Robin gasped "Starfire?" Starfire! aaag He dives back down franticly searching for her then his hand touches something he immediately grabs it and pulls Starfire to the surface he climbs out Just as the other Titans run up to them for the second time today this time Raven Stayed with Cinderblock

Starfire...Starfire...Star wake up Starfire get up! Why won't she wake up?" Robin whispered

"Robin she's going to be okay but it's like I said we need to get her to a hospital now!"

The whole time there all he could think was "please don't die" As soon as they got to the hospital Robin ran with Starfire into the ER and asked for a nurse within seconds Starfire was wheeled off and the other Titans came in

"What did they say about her Robin?" Raven asked

"They said she has a head injury she lost a lot of blood she has some internal bleeding first degree burns from the electrical cords a bruised lung from being hit and being under water so long a broken rib and she's in a coma." He said sadly

Raven just put a hand over her mouth and leaned her head on BB shoulder

"So is she gonna be okay?" Beast boy asked

"I wish I knew I really wish I did." Robin said

A/N hey so what did you think  
hopefully it was interesting any way's  
please leave a review Happy Reading  
Princess Starfire


	2. You Love Her!

How Much She Means To Him

Summary: When Starfire is knocked into  
a coma saving Robins life he and all the other  
Titans do everything they can to bring her back  
while each of them come to there own special realization  
of how special Starfire is to him or her  
Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans

"I wish I knew I really wish I did." Suddenly a doctor walked up to them

"Which one of you is Robin?" he asked

"That would be me."

"Okay I'm here to give you information on your friend."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"I'm not going to lie, it looks bad she has first degree burns, she almost drowned so she had a lot of water in her lungs. She was hit multiple times and has a broken rib she has a bruised lung internal bleeding and a head injury, were not even sure if she will make it through the night. She's in ICU if you want to see her in a few hours you can but try to be quiet."

"Okay."

"Robin?" Robin turned and looked at BB

"She's gonna make it right she's gonna be okay right?" Robin looked at Beast Boy and said,  
"I wish I could tell you that but I'm not even sure I believe it now." It seemed like forever as they road the elevator up to see Starfire. When they finally got there, they asked the receptionist what room Starfire was in and then they went in. Starfire was badly bruised her head was wrapped, she had a bruise on her eye, and cheek, her hair was slightly matted, and her whole body looked crumpled. She looked so weak lying there all these's tubes and things a monitor showed that her heart was still beating.

"Um will leave so you can um talk to her."Cyborg said

"No! Uh no, no you guys can um talk to her I um I can wait." Robin rushed out of the room and into the elevator

"One of us should go with him he's really shaken up right now. Cyborg said

"I'll go Starfire needs him here." Beast Boy said

"Okay." At that Beast Boy ran after Robin

"Raven if you want you can go in."

"Um okay." Raven opened the door and pulled back the curtains closed the door and went in she sat down and began talking to Starfire

"Um Hey Starfire, it's me Raven I uh I just want to say I just want to say that I...I really don't know what to say. Of all people, it had to be you I mean. Raven sighed you've been like a sister to me since the day you came here BB, Cyborg, Robin they all need you to come back I mean how am I supposed to survive with the three of them? She let out a small sad laugh I really miss you I hope you wake up soon your the only real family IV' e ever had. Ill be back later so Bye Starfire." At that Raven got out if she had started crying it could have been disastrous she went into the waiting room and told Cyborg he could go in Cyborg braced him self he went and sat down

"Hey Star what's up little lady? I uh I guess you can't answer that if you could you wouldn't you know be in here girl why did you do it we could have saved him? maybe Raven could have you know done something to keep him safe then you and him fell in the water man your like a little sister to me Starfire you have to wake up we all miss you you've only been out a few hours and we already miss you. You have to pull through the night okay because it's not your time yet it just isn't Ill Talk to you later okay. Bye." Cyborg got up and went into the waiting room to talk to Raven  
"So um did you want to go back I or..."

"No! I, I can't I won't I refuse to see her like that. " Raven said

"Hey she'll be okay."

"I hope so." (Meanwhile with Robin and Beast boy Beast Boy is trying to stop Robin)

"Robin wait!" Beast Boy shouted

"What!" Robin snapped

"You have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"You know what! You can't run away from Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"I am not running away I just don't want to see her right now."

"You think it doesn't kill me to see her hooked up to tubes and beaten like that you think I wasn't scared when you couldn't find her you think I'm not afraid Starfire might die! You think..."

"Stop it don't say that Starfire is not going to die!" Robin shouted

"You know what? She might if were not there for her that's were we should be now not out here arguing!" Beast boy yelled

"You don't understand." Robin growled as he turned to leave

"Oh I understand alright your just running away from your problems!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are your running away from the fact that Starfire is hurt."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are your running away from Starfire."

"Why would I run away from her?" Robin snapped

"Because you don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you love her."

A/N Ohh Beast Boy broke it down  
man you go BB oooh cliffy! I am evil  
any way's hope you like it, I will update it  
I am changing this from Romance/Tragedy  
to Romance/Drama, it might have some more  
of other categories but there will be more drama than  
anything. Alright that's all for me leave a review and  
Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	3. The Strong Become Weak

How Much She Means To Him  
Summary: When Starfire is knocked into  
a coma saving Robin's life he and all the other  
Titans do everything they can to bring her back.  
while each of them come to there own special realization  
of how special Starfire is to him or her,  
Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans

"You, You don't know what your talking about." Robin stuttered

"Oh yeah well you could have fooled me." Beast boy said sarcasm dripping form every word

"I don't have time for this."

"That's right I forgot you're a coward!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are your abandoning Starfire when she needs you the most what the heck do you call that?"

"Leave me alone."

"No I'm not going to leave you alone because Starfire needs you and your leaving her and I'm not willing to let her die."

"You act like if I'm not there than she's going to die!"

"It's the truth and just won't admit it why? Because you're scared?"

"No."

"Because you're afraid she's not going to feel the same way?"

"No."

"Because she's a princess?"

"No."

"Then what! Because I really see no reason why your doing this to her what did she to deserve it?"

"Nothing she did nothing okay! All she tried to do was protect me, and now she's in the hospital in a coma, and you know what your right it's my fault, all mine I did it. I was supposed to keep her safe, and I nearly got her killed are you happy? My parents died and now I probably killed the only other person in the world scratch that in the whole freaking universe that I love. There are you happy I said it! You're right I love Starfire...and now she'll probably never know that."  
Robin said what he had shouted and said what he needed to say now he could break down and he did

"Robin I I'm sorry look I know this is hard but you need to be Strong for Starfire she needs you right now."

Robin nodded his head

"Let's go." Beast Boy advised (the two of them walked back to the hospital where they were greeted by Raven and Cyborg)

"Hey ya'll." Cyborg said softly

"Hey um how is she?" Robin asked

"She's okay there still not sure if she'll survive through the night." Raven answered

"So uh did one of you want to go see her?" Cyborg asked

"Oh Uh yeah Beast Boy you can go first."

Beast Boy sighed "Robin I thought yo..."

"I am I just need to get something first." Robin smiled

"Ok I'm going to go talk to Star." after Beast Boy said this Robin went downstairs to get something special and Beast boy went into Starfire's Room

"Um Hey Star it's me Beast Boy, I really miss you Ya know Robin, he's uh well you know being him...I hope you wake up soon um...I never really knew how much you meant, until you know you ended up here. I'm really sorry if I ever bugged you or if I was to annoying you were there for me when Terra died, and you always knew what to say, I wish I had what you had... whatever it is, always knowing what to say when to say it. Robin is the leader but you're the Heart of the team so you had better wake up soon Beast boys sniffed...ill see you later. "When he went out he softly closed the door behind him and went into the waiting room with his friends a little while later Robin came back up with a bouquet of flowers

"Hey um I'm going to go put these in her room." Robin told them they just nodded there heads Robin went into Starfire's Room and placed the flowers on the bed

"Um Hey Starfire I bought these for you I really miss you ah...What's the matter with you! Why can't you ever just sit there, and let something bad happen! Batman trained me in that sort of stuff, I would have been all right why can't you just stop putting your life on the line for me. You're a super hero! You are not supposed to let this happen...or be in here! You should be out there with your team with your friends with m... we were just talking about and now if you don't come out of this you might not have a chance, I'm telling you, you have to wake up. Because, because, because the team needs you...I need you you are my best friend. You're the only person who ever stood by me. Even when I was Slade's apprentice, the others told me how you never really doubted me, and if you did it was only for a second. Starfire don't you understand I need you out here, I need to talk to you, your of all the girls IV' e ever meant your the most special. The tears came slowly and quietly so I need you to get better okay. And when you do ill be right here." Robin put his head on her bed and fell asleep the other Titans came in a little while later and decided to sleep in the waiting room the next morning the doctor came in and gently woke Robin up

"Sir?"

"Hmm Wa uh."

"Sir I'm here to talk to you about the lady."

"Oh right is she going to be okay?"

"Well she made it through the night so we have her stable I'm still not sure however the young fellow Cyborg is it? Said that you had this technology at home so I'm going to send her home with you."

"Okay."

"Good ill be back in a few hours to discharge her."

"Alright thank you." As the doctor left Robin looked at Starfire then went to talk to the team and tell them what the doctor had said a few hours later Starfire was once again hooked up except this time she was home and Robin was once again by her side

"Hey Robin were ordering a pizza do you want any?" Beast Boy asked softly

"No Thanks."

"Are you sure you haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay." So that's how it went Robin would eat a little but he never left Starfire's side. It had been one week and she still hadn't woken up, she didn't look much better either, but the Titans never gave up if there was one thing she had taught them, it was hope and that's something they couldn't afford to loose after all in less than a week there strong team had become weak.

A/N Okay I hope you liked  
it and I will update it soon  
any way's leave a review and oh yeah  
I want to say Thanks! to all the great reviewers  
I had I really appreciate that you guys took the time to review  
usually I personally hand write you back but Fan fiction had a glitch or  
something and instead of getting reviews in bit by bit I got a huge  
number all at the same time so any way's once again Thank you.


	4. Flatlinging

A coma saving Robin's life he and all the other

Titans do everything they can to bring her back

While each of them come to there own special realization

Of how special Starfire is to him or her

Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

(A week and a half Starfire showed no change, the doctors had warned them to be careful with her, although she was in a coma she could probably still hear them. So don't say anything negative it was hard to say the least, Raven was more depressed than usual, Beast Boy no longer cracked jokes, and Cyborg hadn't even talked about his baby! and Robin...poor guy there was nothing really left except a former shell, of Robin he stayed by Stars side every day, and every night hoping praying, that she would be alright. However, he wasn't the only one interested, in the aliens recovery evil was lurking in the shadows waiting to strike Robin got up and shot a quick glance at the sleeping angel, before leaving to go to the bathroom, little did he know he was making a fatal mistake. As Robin closed the door out of the shadows, stepped non other Slade! he walked to the door and locked it. "We can't have Robin disturbing us now can we Starfire?" he walked over to Starfire's bed and sat in Robins former seat and began whispering in to Starfire's ear)

"Hello Princess terrible accident you were in…saving Robin of course, that's so sweet but you know you can be a bit of a burden at times. I mean your team has literally fallen apart, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, there all miserable and its all because of you, maybe you should just die I mean they'll get over it you got over Terra didn't you? of course they did if you really love them you'll stop fighting, and just give up let Robin and the others be free after all…you can always be replaced, remember Blackfire? You were replaced then, and you can be replaced now, all you have to do is give up. Besides you know that I will comeback and if I don't hurt you ill hurt Robin, and you know I can." Slade looked at Starfire his job was halfway done he left out the window Robin came up the hallway and bumped into Beast Boy

"Oh…sorry dude." Beast Boy helped Robin up

"No it's Cool."

"What are you doing out here I mean aren't you supposed to be with Star you haven't come out in forever."

"Yeah I'm headed back there now."

"Cool...Uh mind if I come with you I wanted to leave this card." Beast Boy said holding up a makeshift Card

"Sure um no problem uh lets go." When they got to the door Robin tried to open it, it was locked!

"It's Locked!"

"Did you close it before you left?" Beast Boy asked

"No I don't know what happened... " Robin didn't know why but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad was going to happen

"Beast Boy…."

"What?"

"Go get Cy and Raven."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, Okay I'm going." Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and ran off to find Raven and Cyborg Robin meanwhile was panicking trying to get the door opened he put his ear against the door where he heard a sickening sound Starfire's monitor it was going beep, beep beeeeeeeeee... Starfire's was flat lining

"Cyborg! Raven! Beast Boy! Help!" Robin became extremely frantic now trying every which way to budge the door but nothing worked and time was running out the other three Titans arrived

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked

"She's Flat-lining!"

"Stand Back." Cyborg aimed his cannon and fired at the door busting it down he and Raven went to work Raven trying to revive her the whole time

"Come on Star Come on don't give up on us now Star hang in there." Cyborg pleaded

Raven continued to try and revive her but nothing was working Robin was near tears as he thought to him self

"I can't loose you right now you mean the world to me. " suddenly he heard a beep Starfire was stable Raven was extremely tired though and she passed out in Beast Boys arms Beast Boy then carried her to her room

"What happened to her?" Cyborg asked Robin

"I, I don't know she was fine when I left then I came back and the door was locked and I heard it flat lining and..."

"Hey its okay she's fine now but we need to check the security system."

"I'm staying with her." Robin replied firmly

"Ok." Cyborg turned and left Robin took his sit from earlier and placed a hand on Starfire's he had come so close to loosing her today he laid his head on her and let the tears fall batman had taught him to never show emotions but right now he couldn't help it

"Starfire Please wake up we need you I need you I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you if you wake up I promise no matter what I would never let anyone hurt you so you've got to wake up otherwise ill never get to tell you how, how much how much I love you." Robin put his head on her hand and fell asleep the only sound you could hear was Robins stead breathing and the beeping of the machine

A/N hope you liked it Sorry it took me so long to update

I want to say thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten

Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	5. Inside Her Mind

How Much She Means To Him

Summary: When Starfire is knocked into  
a coma saving Robins life he and all the other  
Titans do everything they can to bring her back  
while each of them come to there own special realization  
of how special Starfire is to him or her  
Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans

A/N Hey what happened to all you reviewers any way's this is  
going to be all about Starfire where going to be inside her mind  
just so you guys don't get confused or anything PS this is a mini chapter

Starfire opened her eyes, and looked around everything was broken. The skies were gray and the grass was dead, the pretty flowers had died and faded away and she was all alone. She saw her team in a distance but every time she tried to call them, they would turn look at her, sneer, and walk away, she didn't understand had she made them angry? Why were they not talking to her, then the voice his voice spoke "Hello Princess terrible accident you were in saving Robin of course." "they're all miserable and its all because of you maybe you should just die I mean they'll get over it" "know you can be a bit of a burden." Her world fell apart she ran! As fast, as she could the ground was crumbling, beneath her and she fell as she got back up. A branch from tree fell and it would have hit her had Starfire not jumped out the way, as she crossed over what used to be a beautiful stream, the bridge she was on gave way as she stumbled and fell into what seemed like eternal darkness. She would have fallen into the dark hole but she was saved she, was saved by him by Robin. "We need you I need you " he had said other things but she couldn't remember or hear, them but it didn't matter Robin had said she was needed, but what if he was lying to her? Just to keep her alive she did not want to go back and risk getting hurt, but she did not want to say here either. Starfire curled up into a little ball and held her knees till she felt a warm glow she turned around a women a Tamaranean in a long flowing royal dress was standing in front of her

"Mother?"

"Hello Starfire."

"Mother how..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can not go back I do not know if Robins love for me is true I do not even know if he has love for me what if Slade is right what if Robin does not care for me at all."

"If that was so...why did he not let you just die?"

"Because he is a good person."

"You are just as stubborn as when you were little Korind'r."

"Mother I can not go"

"Korind'r you must not let fear keep you here remember I will always be with you and I will always love you now run!" Starfire embraced her mother as she began fading away then she turned around and ran she crossed over Streams and hills threw plains and other things till she got to a bright light the light that would change her and the Titans life forever

"Goodbye." Starfire stepped in and was engulfed by the light

A/N STARFIRE!  
What do you think happened?


	6. Robins Nightmare

How Much She Means To Him

Summary: When Starfire is knocked into

a coma saving Robins life he and all the other

Titans do everything they can to bring her back

while each of them come to there own special realization

of how special Starfire is to him or her

Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans

A/N SORRY i haven't updated in a while my computer crashed this is another mini chap

pretty much the same as the 1st

Robin was sleeping his head on Starfire's bed sweat was pouring down his face and his heartbeat began skyrocketing

(Robins Dream)

Robin and Starfire were sitting in a field the sun was shinning and everything was warm, not hot….warm and then he came Slade. Robin was all of sudden thrown by some strange force about a dozen miles away from Starfire, where he saw Slade attacking her, Robin tried to get up but he couldn't it was like his body was paralyzed. Slade was taking out something shiny it looked like, like a knife! Slade had a knife! He was going to kill Starfire! Robin tried to yell to warn her but his voice was gone too, he could only sit there and stare as Slade raised the weapon and brought it down on Starfire over and over again when he was done he smirked at Robin and said

"You should have done more to protect her." Before vanishing into the approaching fog Robin finally able to move ran to Starfire who was in a pool of blood

"Starfire….Star?" she looked at Robin with a hurtful look in her eyes

"You let me down you did not save me I hate you Robin!" Robins mask widened as he heard Starfire's last words she hated him! No this couldn't happen Starfire never hated anyone but especially not him. Snow began to fall and his whole world froze over, Starfire disappeared and everything died. Not one beautiful living thing in sight and all Robin could hear was the cold lonely wind mocking him

"You know she doesn't love you."

"You're a failure Robin you let her die"

"I didn't mean too." Robin argued weakly

"Just like your parents you were too weak to save them and you were too weak to save her."

"No I'm not this isn't real this cant be real Starfire can't be gone she just cant be!" Robin hollered

"Face it boy Starfire's dead and it's entirely your fault!" just then the ground fell open and Robin fell into a deep pit of darkness

"No!" Robin stopped falling he had his eyes closed waiting for the pain to hit him instead he saw Starfire in a white dress much like the one she wore at her almost wedding

"St, St Starfire?"

"Hello Robin."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you silly." she said with one of those only for Robin smiles

"But you said you hated me and that I let you down."

"No I did not that is what you worried I would say it is ok Robin I would could never hate you." she said as she dropped him on the ground gently she turned to leave

"Starfire, where are you going?" Robin asked worriedly

"I'm leaving I cannot stay here any longer it is time for me to say goodbye."

"But, but I don't want you to leave I want you to stay here."

"Its ok Robin goodbye is not necessarily forever it is as you say more like see you the later." she said softly

"It shall be alright in the end." the look on Robins face could be described perfectly as shear heartbreak

"Goodbye Robin."

"No Starfire don't go!" but she was already gone

"Starfire…Starfire...STARFIRE!!!!!"

A/N so what do you think still the same or have you guys changed my mind


	7. The End

How Much She Means To Him

Summary: When Starfire is knocked into

A coma saving Robin's life he and all the other

Titans do everything they can to bring her back

While each of them come to there own special realization

Of how special Starfire is to him or her

Robin is on his own journey to find out just how much she means to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans

A/N DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! LAST CHAPPIE I just want to say thanks to all those great reviewers who have stuck with since the beginning and to those who have been kind enough to consistently review every chapter Thanks EVERYONE!

Robin snapped his head up and swung it around the room panting heavily, he looked down at Starfire she was still the same thank goodness. He looked at the clock it read 5:00am he closed his eyes, laid his head back on her hand and went to sleep. If he had stayed awake, he would have seen a little color return to her face, Starfire's face moved a little and her eyes fluttered but she shut them just as quickly trying adjust to the light. She blinked a few more times and frantically looked around remembering her dream Robin had been in trouble! She quickly looked around and tried to get up, but her hand was stuck she looked down. Robins head laid on her hand she smiled lovingly at him, she looked at the clock 8am how long had she been asleep? She sat upright gently removing her hand to scratch his head Robin woke up and slowly lifted his head

"Good Morning Friend Robin."

"St, St Starfire!" Robin yelled before jumping on her and planting a kiss on her lips he soon realized what he was doing and jumped back blushing like mad

"I um I mean you um you're um I'm glad that you um uh..."

"Robin?" Starfire whispered

"Um yeah?" he answered unsure of weather that was a good idea or not

"Did u mean what u said to me?"

"What when I said what." Starfire looked down and fiddled with her blankets

"What you said to me after Slade told me what he, he said oh yes I am sorry I am such a burden to you and the team as soon as I am better I will leave if that is what you desire." she said sadly

"What! No I don't want you leave Star and your not a burden your a really important part of the team I'm happy you woke up I uh I missed you"

"Robin may I ask you something?" she asked seriously

"Um sure Star?"

"Do you love me?" she asked

"I um well you see I what?" Robins eyes grew about 20 times there regular size as Starfire painfully slid out of bed and took a few wobbly steps towards Robin before collapsing in his arms

"Starfire! Be careful you're still hurt you can't..." Starfire cut him off

"You didn't answer me yet." Starfire pointed out to him Robins faced turned crimson what would happen if he said yes and she rejected him this was one of those times where he wished BB would bust in and ruin the moment but that wasn't going to happen

"It is alright Robin I understand." Starfire said letting one crystal tear fall down her cheek "we are too different it would never work I am sorry for bothering you." Robin stood there like an idiot didn't he just jump on her and kiss her less than ten minutes ago? Wasn't that enough to prove it? Apparently not

"Sta, Sta Starfire...don't cry." Robin stated plainly

"Why not?"

"Because if your sad than I'm sad."

"Wh, why is that."

"Because, that what's you do when you care about somebody, or when you love someone. You feel their joy and happiness, you feel there anger and their sadness there a part of you. So when you left it was like a part of me left to and up until this point I didn't know how to say what I needed to so um this is it." Robin said sitting down on her bed, which he had placed her back in

"Robin?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too." she gave him a tired and soft smile finally he couldn't contain himself anymore and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle yet secure hug as he let the tears slide down his cheeks

"I thought you were going to die and leave me all alone," he confessed

"Robin I would never do that." she gave him a small smile as she neared his face but just as they leaned in for the kiss

"STARFIRE YOURE ALIVE!" Beast boy yelled as Raven and Cyborg followed Beast boy transformed into a puppy and curled up on stars lap as she hugged him

"It's good to see you awake Starfire." Raven said with a genuine smile

"It really is little lady." Cyborg agreed

"Thank you it's nice to see everybody again." Starfire tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was still weak from such a near death experience and very tired although she was extremely happy, to see them again Raven looked at her friend, noticed a tint of disappointment in her eye, and heard Robin saying many bad things about Beast Boy in his mind. Raven took the hint and told BB and Cyborg to let them have some privacy, Robin and Starfire both gave her extremely, grateful smiles. Robin looked at Starfire

"So um where were we?"

"I believe I remember." and two finally had there first kiss

A/N The end hope you liked it I enjoyed writing it

Happy Reading Princess Starfire

(Outside the room)

So Raven, why don't we follow suite? BB said raising his eyebrows a little Raven looked at him with a deadly and sinister look first she slapped him then she kissed him softly on the lips and left to go to her room smirking the whole time

"Man alright nice Going BB" Cyborg said "BB? B...B? BB?" Beast Boy just sat there with a stunned look on his face and then he fainted on the floor Cyborg looked at him then thought to him self

_"I wonder how long it will be till they start double dating." _


End file.
